<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens on Risa Stays on Risa by celticmuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549860">What Happens on Risa Stays on Risa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse'>celticmuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmuse/pseuds/celticmuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first venture into Trekfic from some years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So a Vulcan walks into a bar. It sounded like a set up to some cosmically bizarre joke Cael mused as he nodded his acknowledgement to the tall dark haired Vulcan who seated himself at the end of the bar. He puzzled over a possible punch line for the joke but found himself at a loss as he watched the grim faced alien coolly survey the opulently appointed club.</p><p>It wasn't as though he'd never seen a Vulcan in his thirty plus years working on Risa. There was any number of Vulcanair meditation retreats in the more family friendly areas of the planet. But this was no meditation retreat, far from it.  GYA was the premier pleasure resort on a planet renowned for pleasure.</p><p>The little Cael knew of Vulcans, and given that they were one of the most circumspect species in the galaxy there was precious little to know, was they were a humorless lot, driven by an obsession with logic as life’s ultimate goal at the expense of all physical and emotional pleasures. There were even rumors that they mated only once every seven years- small wonder they never smiled he laughed to himself. They were also notoriously cheap, making the dark man's presence in a club where pleasure knew neither boundaries nor price limits, baffling to say the least.</p><p>"Welcome to GYA my friend," he began, moving toward the Vulcan. "All that is ours is yours. What is it you seek this evening?"</p><p>"I…” the Vulcan gazed anxiously around the room before returning to Cael.  "I am not…not yet certain."</p><p>"Your first time here, sir?" Cael asked.</p><p>"Yes," the Vulcan responded. "I am… uncertain of the necessary… protocols."</p><p>Protocols! Cael struggled to stifle a laugh. Risa was not a place of “protocols”. Find someone who tickles your fancy, decide on a price and head off for a night to remember. It wasn't exactly rocket science, and there was certainly no lack of potential partners, both male and female,  quite open in their appraisal of the inscrutable dark haired man. Despite the severe countenance, Cael decided, he was an attractive being, at least by humanoid standards. He was tall, slender yet well-muscled, with dark hair and dark, almost black eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps a drink to get the ball rolling?" Cael suggested, curious as to whether Vulcan logic allowed for the consumption of any mood altering substances.</p><p>Before the Vulcan could respond, Cael’s attention turned to the woman who seated herself at the other end of the bar.</p><p>"Might I have some Klyathe?" she asked, her voice smooth and sultry.</p><p>“How about I give you a few minutes to think about what you might desire, sir?” The Vulcan nodded and Cael turned his attention to the woman. If he  had to use a single world to describe the creature seated at the far end of the bar it would be “exquisite” She was tall and quite pleasingly formed. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a sparkling deep sapphire blue. Her thick shining platinum blond hair fell in loose waves that stopped just beyond her waist. Clad in a sheer opalescent body suit, she moved from her seat toward the end of the bar where the Vulcan was seated. Her movement was strong, yet graceful, innocent, yet somehow cunning, prey yet at the same time predator. She studied the impassive Vulcan for a moment then smiled.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" she asked.</p><p>The Vulcan studied the seat gravely as if divining the answer to a complex quantum physics equation, then met her eyes with his own.</p><p>"It would appear to be unoccupied," he replied.  Though his tone was neutral, Cael saw the Vulcan's gazes soften ever so slightly as he furtively surveyed the woman’s lush body before once again meeting her gaze.</p><p>She moved up onto the barstool with a subtle, feline grace.</p><p>"You are Vulcan?" she enquired with a tilt of her head, clearly amused at his unlikely presence in such a venue.</p><p>"Indeed," he responded. "Though, more precisely, my father is Vulcan and my mother is human."</p><p>"It is quite rare that one encounters a Vulcan on this part of Risa." She leaned in closer to him her hand ever so lightly brushing his forearm and lowered her voice. "What brings you to us this evening?"</p><p>He stiffened slightly and leaned back, reclaiming a bit of his personal space. "I am on leave,"</p><p>"From?" she coaxed.</p><p>"Starfleet. I serve on the USS Enterprise"</p><p>"Ah" she nodded "The Enterprise, are you perhaps the legendary Captain James Kirk?"</p><p>He shook his head tightly "I am Spock. I am the First Officer and Science Officer."</p><p>She appeared to be weighing that information as Cael placed a finely carved crystal flute filled with a thick red liquid before her and found himself rewarded by a glorious smile.</p><p>Such a magnificent creature wasted on a Vulcan, the bartender thought sadly. Cael cast the Vulcan a meaningful glance and shifted his eyes to the crimson liquor and Spock nodded his understanding.</p><p>"I will have one as well," he said handing the bartender his credit chip and nodding toward the woman's drink.</p><p>"Excellent choice sir," he responded and quickly returned with a second drink and the credit chip.</p><p>"Thank you," she said, as she raised her glass.</p><p>"My pleasure," he responded, returning the toast and taking a cautious sip of his drink.</p><p>"Ah yes," she smiled seductively "Your pleasure. Your… desires" her voice was barely a whisper. "That is a discussion I would find most interesting." Rising from the barstool she picked up her drink and gestured toward the small booths along the wall. "But perhaps such a discussion would be best entertained in a more private setting?"</p><p>"Agreed." Spock picked up his drink, following as she navigated through the crowd to a secluded table in the back corner.</p><p>They sat for a few moments in companionable silence sipping their drinks.</p><p>"So tell me, Spock, what it is you desire?" she asked leaning across the tiny table and brushing his cheek lightly with her fingers.</p><p>He stared at his drink and shook his head softly. "Nothing," he responded, his voice but a whisper. Then gradually he raised his eyes to meet hers, his gaze piercing "Everything" he added, his voice deeper, hungry.</p><p>She smiled softly. "This is a place where 'everything' is possible."</p><p>"I have never mated with a female," he confessed pensively before returning his gaze to his drink.</p><p>"I see," she responded, studying him for a moment before rising from the table as if to leave. "Perhaps then it is a man you desire? That too can be arranged here"</p><p>In a flash he was up from the table capturing her arm fiercely. "It is you that I desire," he declared sternly then covered her lips in a bruising kiss before releasing his hold on her. "Is that understood?"</p><p>"Understood," she responded clearly amused. "Now that we have established what you desire, of course there is the matter of the price." She batted her eyes demurely. "Ten thousand credits for the night."</p><p>"Ten thousand credits?" he responded. “That is a lot.”</p><p>"I've heard it said that Vulcans know the price of everything and the value of nothing." She smiled slyly as she lightly raked her fingernails over the growing bulge in the front of his trousers, then abruptly turned and headed toward the exit. Spock gave a defeated sigh and quickly followed her out of the club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a clear balmy night, the moon full and the sky a sparkling sea of stars. They walked together along a narrow pathway side by side without touching or speaking.</p><p>"There!" The woman broke the silence and pointed to a small cottage along the beach.</p><p>She punched in a code and ushered him inside. The house was small, but sumptuously appointed with exotic wood furnishings and the walls adorned with rich, elegant tapestries. One wall was composed entirely of windows that looked out onto the moonlit white sand beach. The main room was lit with dozens of fragrant oil lamps and a real wood fire burned in the stately marble fireplace. Dominating the room was a magnificent four poster bed outfitted with fine satin damask linens.</p><p>The woman disappeared into another room for a few moments and returned with two glasses of sparkling wine. Spock took one of the proffered glasses and stared out at the glittering moonlight playing along the soft ocean waves.</p><p>"You've never wanted a woman?" she asked moving close behind him.</p><p>"Not enough," he replied still staring out into the horizon.</p><p>"Not enough?" she set the glass down and began softly stroking his finely sculpted shoulder.</p><p>"It is…. complicated," he sighed, and then shrugged uneasily. "There was a woman…someone on the ship," he drained his glass and set on the table beside hers, but didn't turn around. "The time was wrong, and..." he sighed again and turned to face her. "And then it was right, but she was gone."</p><p>"She left the ship?"</p><p>"She died." He raised his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Your eyes….her eyes were blue like yours."</p><p>He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft tentative kiss.</p><p>"Of course," she whispered as her hands traced down his well-muscled chest and lingered on his taut abdomen, and then continued their lascivious journey ever so slowly lower.</p><p>He gasped loudly as her hands reached their target. He muttered something unintelligible, and she knelt before him and deftly unfastened his trousers.</p><p>"Your name?" he managed to choke out before letting out another visceral moan.</p><p>"My name?"</p><p>"What is your name?" he gasped, "what am I to call you?"</p><p>She gazed up at him sphinxlike, her sapphire eyes like a Terran summer sky.</p><p>"I am whoever you need me to be." she answered simply, and then slowly took him into her mouth.</p><p>He braced himself against the window, then slowly slid to the floor lost in the pleasures of her wet soft tongue until the vortex of sensation threatened to devour him.</p><p>"Within you" he gasped, struggling to form coherent words as he pulled her from him. "I wish to be within you."</p><p>His hands frantically caressed the shimmery body suit but his frenzied search for an entrance proved   fruitless.</p><p>"How do I remove it?" he groaned impatiently. "I can't find the fastenings."</p><p>"There are no fastenings." She smiled wickedly. "You'll need to tear it off."</p><p>He nodded his understanding then utilizing his Vulcan strength he ripped the opalescent fabric from her body and buried his face in her firm breasts then pushed her onto her back and entered her. They moved together, united in common purpose until the powerful orgasm rocked them both. Tenderly he pulled her to him and buried his face in her soft hair and whispered a single word.</p><p>"Christine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock awakened to a soft sea breeze and the spicy fragrance of Vulcan tea. Stretching out he luxuriated in the feel of the cool satin sheets against his bare skin. They had finally made it to the bed as the first light of the sun danced on the ocean waves. It had been a long and most pleasurable night.</p><p>A small table near the bed held a pot of tea and a tempting array of exotic fruits and pastries. Rolling over he reached out and was disappointed to find himself alone in the rumpled bed. From across the room he heard her melodic laugh and arose to see her sitting in the chair by the com unit wrapped in a thick terry cloth robe, her now dark hair hanging in damp ringlets.</p><p>"I miss you, too." she said smiling at the tiny faces on the viewscreen. "Are you being good for auntie Nyota? We'll be back by dinnertime tonight. Yes, he's right here, hold on."</p><p>She pointed to the robe at the end of the bed and gestured for him to come over to the com. Smiling, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before surrendering the chair to him then crossed the room and reseated herself at the small breakfast table.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, papa!" the two elfin children chimed in unison.</p><p>"It is most pleasing to see you, my children," Spock answered.</p><p>"Auntie Ny helped me and Solak bake you a real cake," the young girl responded gleefully. “With icing and everything.”</p><p>"I shall look forward to sampling some, T'Kirk," Spock responded granting the small girl the barest trace of a smile. "Your mother and I will join you soon." He broke the connection then rose from the chair crossing the room to join his wife.</p><p>"What time do we report to the beam out site?" she asked as she carefully buttered a warm pastry.</p><p>"Sixteen hundred hours planet time," he remarked dryly as he brushed a stray curl from her face.</p><p>"So we have nine hours left," she mused as she tore a section from the sweet and popped it into her mouth.</p><p>"Yes," he responded as his hand moved toward the tie holding her robe closed "Nine hours."</p><p>"So," she smiled mischievously, "you enjoyed your birthday present?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow clearly amused as he slid the plush robe from her body. "It is still my birthday."</p><p>"Indeed. I thought Vulcans didn't celebrate birthdays" She sighed as his lips trailed kisses slowly from her ear to her breast. Pulling his face to meet hers she stared into his eyes.</p><p>He responded with that extraordinary glimmer of a smile that was only for her. "True, but it would be ungracious to refuse such a thoughtfully chosen gift, would it not my wife?"</p><p>"I died?" she swatted him playfully. “Seriously?”</p><p>"I was improvising."</p><p>"So, let me see if I've got this right: In your fantasy I'm dead?" she tilted her head slightly, her narrowed eyes filled with equal parts of irritation and amusement."</p><p>"Christine, it would have been highly illogical to engage in such a liaison when I have a mate."</p><p>"So it's about the logic?" she laughed the amusement clearly trumping irritation.</p><p>Spock raised an elegant eyebrow as he slowly knelt before her, steeling his expression into a perfect mask of Vulcan earnestness.</p><p>"Christine, you should know by now, it is always about the logic" he answered before softly nuzzling her warm breast.</p><p>"These are wonderful, you really should try one."</p><p>She did not resist as he gently maneuvered her to her feet and moved them the small distance to the bed. He gave her a meltingly soft lingering as he shrugged the robe from his own body allowing it to drop to the floor.</p><p>"Perhaps later," he answered his voice warm and heavy with desire, "much later."</p><p>"Yes, later," she responded moving into his arms, "much, much later"."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>